Hogwarts is in trouble
by FatLady712
Summary: Albus is starting Hogwarts with a few new friends...
1. Chapter 1

* I own nothing*

*warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me*

-Also wish me luck and give reveiws-

* * *

><p>August 1<p>

Serenity frowned as she heard her brother complain again about the move, even though they had in fact already moved. It seemed like Matthrew thought that if he complained about it enough then grandmother would move them back to America. It was then that she looked out the window and saw an owl coming towards her.

* * *

><p>August 10<p>

At Hogwarts

"This was nothing like the first time..." The new headmaster said.

"Maybe because you only did it half way though the year." Albus said.

"I blame your bird that isn't anywhere I can see." Snape said. Even with the potions that Snape took in case the dark lord found out that he was a double spy didn't really help, it seemed that Snape was going to die any way. Then the bird showed up and saved him but Snape couldn't show his face. It was seven years after the battle of Hogwarts that Harry Potter found him and give back the memories. It was then that Snape was also asked to be a teacher again, something that he did say no to. Then that Potter had to bring his kid, and Snape couldn't turn down the chance to teach some manners into that Potter when he went to school, of course that was an odd thing to say since the kid was a baby.

"So what do you have left?" Albus asked.

* * *

><p>Still August 10<p>

Harry pulled up to number 4 once again and let out his breathe slowly, this was one place that he never really wanted to go back to. In fact it was one place that he wished his cousin had never moved back to. Since Dudly's wife left him and their son, Dudly moved back here. Harry was glad that the move was just a short time ago, since meeting his cousin for the holidays were never really happy.

"Um dad are we going to get out of the car or what?" James said from the back.

Harry almost hit his head on the wheel, he had forgotten that he had taken the kids since Ginny was feeling under the weather. "Yes we are getting out," Harry gave a short hope that maybe he got the wrong day.

With the kids out of the car and walking up towards the door, Harry really hoped that Dudly wouldn't be there but before he could knock the door was opened.

"Thank you for coming," Dudly started to shake Harry's hand at the same time pull him in the house. "Well I am sure that you want to know why I called for you to come over. I mean the only time that we talk is the holidays and thats..." Dudly stopped when he saw Harry's kids. "Best left for an other time," he added.

"So where is Richard?" James asked, even though Richard was about a year younger that was the only kid Dudly had due to his wife not wanting another. This was another reason that holidays weren't fun since the wife was worse then Pertua when it came to things like magic.

"In his bedroom," at this the three took off after all what kid wants to hang around their parents all day.

"So?"

"Well Harry," Dudly pointed him to the chair letting him know that it was going to take a while. "It seems that we were right about Richard."

* * *

><p>After a few hours Harry and the kids were getting in the car waving bye to Dudly and his son, Harry wondered how to tell his kids that Richard was going to be go to Hogwarts with them.<p>

"Hey dad," of course it was James that broke the silence, it was something that he always did. "Did you know that Richard is like us?"

Harry looked back confused, "What?"

"He can do magic, I mean he charmed a toy to wave, or I think he did." James added confused.

The other two nodded thier heads, "Yes," Harry said getting them to listen. "Since he is turning 11 soon he is going to Hogwarts." Harry decided not to tell his kids that this was the reason that Dudly's wife left him was because their kid could do magic.

"Is that why his mother left, since that is what Richard thinks." James added.

Or they will find out an other way, Harry thought.

* * *

><p>*Please give me reveiws or I will start deleting the stories that I have with no reviews*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

* I own nothing*

*warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me*

-Also wish me luck and give reveiws-

* * *

><p>At the train station, Harry saw that it was only 10:30, with the train leaving at 11 they had a bit of time left. It was a good thing that Ginny made them be ready for today. It was then that Harry saw that Dudly still wasn't there and that Al's owl was out of his cage and by his daughter and from the look of it wasn't going to leave her any time soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus was happy when it was time to go, but was a little scared since James had spent a few minutes reminding Al that he was going to be in Slytherin. Of course the rest of the family said not to worry about it but the fear was still there. This might be because of the fact that even though they had a large family not one of them were in Slytherin, of course some family members where in other houses, just not that one. It had taken a while for them to find seats on the train, in fact they were all the way in the back before Albus knew it, Rose asking the two people in the last cart for they could sit there.<p>

"I am Rose Weasly."

It was then that Al and Richard told their names and learned that the blonde boy was Scorpius Malfoy with the girl being Serenity Smith. When the girl spoke they knew she was from another county and was shocked to learn it was America.

What shocked Al more was a snake poked its head out and started to look at him. The snake seemed to be out before since Malfoy was as far away from her as possible. Which in a way was funny but then again the symbol for the house of Slytherin was a snake so Al didn't want to get to close.

"Why does everyone seem to hate the snake?" Serenity ask confused. "They act like having a snake is an evil thing."

"Because of you-know-who." Rose said like it was a clear answer everyone should know.

"Weasly she does not know about that, since she wasn't alive and her family were not in England at the time." Malfoy said still looking at the snake afraid of it, "and she claims she found it at the train station because she can talk to snakes."

Anything that might of been said at that point was lost since the lady with the candy came around. Then after no one really said anything and just waited to get to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>*Please give me reveiws or I will start deleting the stories that I have with no reviews*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

*Note - I do not own or claim to own anything-

-Please give reviews and please be nice-

* * *

><p>The group got off the train silent unlike the other kids who were running where they needed to go. Serenity almost followed a group of second years but was stopped by Albus.<p>

"Um, we have to go to the lake," He pointed to where Rose and Scorpius were walking. "We get to go by the boats, you see." His face was light up like this was something that he had been waiting his whole life to do.

"Al," a voice rang out from the second years from a boy that looked like Albus but with red hair. "Remember we love you even if you are in Slytherin." He waved and ran off before Albus could say anything back.

"To the boats then," Serenity said seeing Albus was turning green, pulled him to where he had pointed a little while ago. When they caught up to the rest of the group, it seemed that Rose and Scorpius were the boat that was left.

"All in?" Hagrid asked, "Good." All the boats followed his to the school, it was something that kids from magic families looked forward to, while the other kids where shocked that they saw.

* * *

><p>It was in the a hall way when Professor Longbottom told them about the sorting a few kids were heard to be sighing in relieve from the stories that they heard from their friends or older siblings. Longbottom wondered what some of them had been told for this big of a reaction.<p>

It seemed like a short time later the first years were lead into the great hall, a few older kids waved to their younger siblings. A few of the first years looked like their were infact going to throw up.

Professor Longbottom brought out the sorting hat, and a stool for it to sit on. After it sang a song, Longbottom pulled out a scroll, "When I call your name please come up."

All to soon they were on the M's as "Scorpius Malfoy" was the next one called.

It seemed like the whole Slytherin table stood up about to clap when the hat was put on his head then looked confused when it looked like take awhile. When at last the hat opened the brim to yell out, "**Gryffindor**" everyone was shocked and didn't really clap. Scorpius looked pale when he went to sit down at the Gryffindor table, his back was turned to the Slytherin table so he didn't see the looks he was getting.

There were a few more people then "Albus Potter" and Albus walked up and sat down as the hat was placed on his head he lost sight of the other students.

_Oh no not this again..._

'Was the hat talking to him?' was the only thing Albus thought.

_Not only are there a lot more people this year but you are the second one that can go any where, now what do you think?_

'Could I go to Gryffindor, since my whole family is there?' Albus thought.

_Why do you call youself Severus in your head?_

Albus froze as he heard the hat shout "**Gryffindor**!"

As he went to sit down, Albus heard alot of the other kids say he looked alot like his father. Albus didn't listen as James the prat was saying how he knew that Al would never be in Slytherin, he looked and saw that there were five kids left with Rose and Serenity. Two went then it was Serenity turn, Albus had always thought she looked strange with a snake had to laugh when Professor Longbottom tried to put on the hat jumped back when he saw it. Saying sorry and putting on the hat, he still stepped back a few feet.

It took the longest on Serenity as it seemed the hat and the girl where fighting. "**mmmh**" Serenity had put her hands over the mouth of a hat. This got a lot of people to laugh, then after a minute she removed her hands. "**Gryffindor!**"

It was one person more before Rose joined them, the hat not even really touching her head before calling out "**Gryffindor**"

The last person Albus didn't listen to as Scopius was across from him with Rose and Serenity was on the right of him. They were close to the end of the table close to the teachers'.

"I am going to die." Was the only thing that Scorpius said.

It was then that the headmaster stood up, "We have a new Defense Aagainst the Dark Arts teacher." He pointed Albus's Dad, "Harry Potter." Who was bright red and gave a little red. "He is only here for this year since the person who well they fell ill last minute. Enough of that, everyone eat."

Even though food appeared everyone seemed to be talking about the great Harry Potter and how it would be so cool to learn from him.


End file.
